Umbrellas final fall
by crimsonshrouds
Summary: Rebecca goes to a small city looking for billy after a mysterious phone call and finds another outbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything else in this story.

Prologue

The mansion incident and the Horrible events before had few survivors. Two of the survivors a Rebecca Chambers of the S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) and a Billy Coen a convicted Murderer. They had escaped the nightmare with only a few scratches but they would be haunted for the rest of there lives with what they went through.

The Year is 1999 Umbrella is falling apart they can no longer hide the atrocities they have committed. It started with the mansion incident which was created by the late Dr. James Marcus. The next Domino was the Disaster in Raccoon City which was caused by umbrella itself looking for a way to make money as they tried to steal Birkin's G-virus unleashing the T-virus. Another Domino was the loss of Rockfort Island and the antarctic base. The next Domino will occur in the city of Mayfield.

Ch1

It was June 5 and Rebecca was driving through a large rural area of the central United States lost in thought. She had been through a lot since she graduated college and joined S.T.A.R.S. _"Yea fighting hordes of zombies, mad scientists, and creatures that defied the laws of nature all thanks to Umbrella." _She thought as she drove on. She was heading for a lab in a city called Mayfield to scope out the area before calling in the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. They had been in hiding since the failure in Europe and Rockfort island.

They had gotten two calls one from a mysterious caller and Trent "The good friend of S.T.A.R.S." He had said that there were labs still working they should check out. The mystery caller had asked Rebecca to come to Mayfield before something big happened and then hung up. She decided to go check it out on her own against the other S.T.A.R.S protests. The reason she decided to go alone was because when she hung up the phone memories of working with Billy came to mind. Billy Coen was an ex-lieutenant who had been court-martialed and sentenced to death for murder when he was innocent. She thought she would have never survived if he wasn't there. When they separated at Dawn she felt sad because she thought she would never see him again but after the call she knew she would see him again.

Billy was running for his life from a crowd of a bout 20 zombies and decided to rest at the Pockets gas station. The whole city had been infected the day before and the infection had spread very quickly. The only places which had not been infected yet was the police station and the Graves county high school. Its ironic he's in a place called Graves County and all the dead are walking. Right now he was mentally kicking himself in the ass for not contacting the rogue S.T.A.R.S sooner. He was afraid of getting found but when he saw that scientist go insane and kill all those other scientist he went and called Rebecca . For the last month he had been spying on umbrella's lab because he wanted to stop another Raccoon city from happening.

He was using a standard handgun that held 18 rounds,19 if you left 1 chambered and he had four and a half clips left. "Dang I wish I still had the magnum from my battle with that psycho Marcus." He had lost it on his way through raccoon forest. Right now he was heading for the police department to get help and more ammunition. He was going to need more firepower if he came in contact with one of the Five tyrants he saw released from the lab. He knew the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team had survived and were holding up in the police department and the cops with a few Alphas had been taking uninfected people to the high school. He then saw some of the zombies coming to the door and decide to go but he first grabbed a duffel bag which he filled with water bottles and some food.

Jake the leader of Bravo team in Mayfield was sitting behind one of the many barricades in the police station. His mind kept showing him the horrors of his entire team being eaten by hundreds of zombies but he survived. "Its my fault they died." He pulled out his gun and aimed it at his head turning off the safety when it was grabbed from his hands. "You fool don't take the life me and the other alphas risked to save." Said the Alpha's leader William. He had been sitting beside him Just in case he did something like this. He had seen a few policeman commit suicide after the initial outbreak. "I know how you feel they were my men to."

"Yes sir." Said Jake and he went back to watching the door. Jake was quite the joker but when it came down to it he could be very serious and he had one heck of a temper. He was also one of the strongest and biggest people in the S.T.A.R.S. William looked around at his other team members there was Amanda she was the only female on the team. She was pretty with long brown hair. She acted ditsy but she was very smart and was also a very good shot. There was also David youngest person on the S.T.A.R.S only being 20 and graduating colledge at 19. he was watching the street cameras. He was strategist, tactician and intelligence of the team. He was not very good at hand to hand combat but he was a great shooter. Cody was at the back looking for weapons and ammunition. He was very professional at his job and took it very serious and he mostly took care of weapons. The only other people in the building was a cowardly reporter called Mr. Smith. He had been asking us a lot of question and was getting on my damn nerves when a humanoid creature eight feet tall with claws three feet long for hands barged in. The creature had killed the remaining cops and the chief and We rushed in and drove it back. Since then he has been cowering behind a barricade.

"Captain!!!"

"What is it David?"

"Someones coming."

"Do they look Dangerous."

"He's carrying a weapon."

Jacob was part S.T.A.R.S but at the moment he didn't feel like working with them. He was in Wal-mart searching for a shotgun. He was angry and the only thing that could quench the hunger of his anger was the destruction of all zombies he could find. A few hours ago he found his girlfriend Heather dead. and a few minutes later she got up and attacked him. He had to shoot her. "When I find whoever is responsible for this there dead." He said as he picked up a riot gun with four boxes of twelve shells.

Luckily I made it across town but who keeps five big dogs in there house. Thought Billy as he walked passed barbecue place and into the court square. He decided to cut through a house when he opened a door to what he hoped was a bathroom but it wasn't. There were five infected hounds snacking on there master. He ran down the hall and finally found the bathroom but was trapped. He got out by breaking down a weak wall and escaped with nothing but a bruised shoulder. Billy got to the station readied his gun just In case he didn't like what he saw and opened the door. When he looked in he saw four guns pointed at him.

Rebecca finally made it to the city but was shocked and horrified at what she saw. There were cars wrecked everywhere and a few fires had broke out. She was passing a Wal-mart when she saw a woman who was badly injured fall down. She stopped and grabbed her medkit and vest.

"Are you okay" she said running to the fallen women.

"Help the dead are walking and attacking people."

She examined the wound on her arm and it looked like some thing had taken big bite out of her arm."You've been infected."

"Please put me out of my misery before I lose my humanity and become one of those things." The woman said looking at her pleadingly. Rebecca pulled out her gun and shot her in the head. then broke down crying.

Authors Notes: How do you like my story thus far, please review. If anybody is wondering Trent is from the novels and Mayfield is an actual city. I started this story because my other Story Teen Titans Outbreak wasn't to popular.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything in this fic blah blah blah

Ch2

Rebecca usually never lets her emotions out but when that woman begged her to shoot her while she was still human. "This is all umbrellas fault and all out of greed." Rebecca stood up and scanned the area and there was a Subway with zombies inside clawing at the door. Across the street was a Long John Silver and out one of the doors burst out a 6 foot tall creature with scales and talons. It saw her and through its head back and screeched . A window burst open and 2 more leaped out. "Hunters" Rebecca turned and started running towards Wal-mart hoping the doors were open.

As she got closer she saw a guy in a S.T.A.R.S uniform step out and motioned for her to come towards him. She ducked around him as he aimed the shotgun he was carrying and started firing. He got 2 head shots and those went down the third shot got the last one in the throat which fell down spasiming. The man went over to the creature with a look of pity on his face, pulled out his handgun shot it in the head. "Im sorry umbrella did this to you." He muttered and walked over to Rebecca. She watched this all with a look of surprise on her face. "So what's your name mines Jacob and im a member of S.T.A.R.S Alpha team in this fair city." He said as he crouched down next to her and started reloading his shotgun.

"Im Rebecca Chambers of Raccoon city S.T.A.R.S Bravo team."

Jacob stared at her for a moment"Oh I heard of you, your wanted for questioning by umbrella about the incident in Raccoon. I laughed at your file when I saw that you were saying it was some sickness causing the cannibalistic murders in your city. Now im regretting that I did because something similar is happening here. So why are you here." Rebecca looked at him surprised but then regained her composure.

"I came to this city looking for somebody who contacted me saying something similar to Raccoon city was going to happen here."

"Well I don't know about your friend but we better hook up with alpha team there holding up in the police station. Do you need bullets for your gun before we start heading there." Said Jacob as he examined her gun.

"No I have eleven clips. If the police station across town we can take my car to get there and avoid all the zombies, once we hook up with your team we can go get help."

"Yea that sounds good." They started across the parking lot pass cars with corpses in them.

"So how do you know so much about umbrella?"

"When I was searching through Wal-mart I found some zombies chewing on a guy wearing a U.B.S.C uniform who had a key to a small room in the back. I found lots of files on what's going on here. From what I gathered some scientist went nuts and released the T-virus and all of the specimen they were testing it on."

"In raccoon city umbrella was trying to steal research from one of there top scientists and accidently released the T-virus." Said Rebecca as she stopped to examine a piece of a cloth on the ground.

"What is it?" Said Jacob examining it to.

"It has U.B.S.C on. Do you know if there are more umbrella soldiers here?"

"Yea a few hours ago they sent two teams in, one to collect data on the outbreak and another to neutralize the scientist."

"How long ago was the outbreak?" Said Rebecca as they continued walking.

"Early yesterday morning there were calls of people attacking and biting people and umbrella cut all communication to the outside world and with the police under there control blockaded all the roads out of the city and the county."

"I didn't see a blockade when I came into the city."

One of the blockades was destroyed by an humanoid creature 6 foot tall with 3 foot long claws for hands."

"A Tyrant." Rebecca whispered.

"A what?"

"A Tyrant a human that has been tested on with the T-virus."

They reached her car and Rebecca looked around just in case there were more hunters. She noticed the 2 zombies in subway were still clawing at the door with bloody stumps for fingers. "Ill drive are the keys in your car?" Said Jacob turning towards the car and slinging the shotgun over his shoulder.

"Yea." Rebecca thought she saw something move but didn't see where it went and her instincts were sounding alarms. Jacob was just about to open the door... "Get down." Rebecca grabbed him and pulled him to the ground as there was an explosion.

David watched the person with the tattoo walking to the station and the way he move told him he had military experience. Cody Walked up behind him With several duffel bags in his arms. "I found 3 M-16s with 200 rounds each, 10 hand grenades, a grenade launcher with 10 incendiary rounds and plenty of handgun rounds."

"What about shotguns?" Asked David still focused on the screen.

"It seems the police took them all earlier."

"Cody there should a shotgun in our safe from that mission in Wingo last week." Said William who was checking his gun.

"Yes captain."

"Hold on the guys at the door." David held up his hand and Cody got behind one of the barricades pulling out his gun. The guy opened the door and when he saw all the guns pointed at him he lowered his gun.

"Come in close the door and drop your weapon." Said William as he walked forward. The man did as he was told. "Are you friend or foe?"

"Im an ally to the S.T.A.R.S."

"Good but are you working for umbrella."

"No im one of there many enemies."

"Who are these other so called enemies?" Asked William as he picked up billy's gun.

"The Raccoon city S.T.A.R.S."

"So what's your name."

Billy Thought for a moment wondering whether or not he should tell his name or not because the death sentence still came to mind but he shrugged off the thought. "Its Billy, Billy Coen."

"Well Billy My names William and im the leader of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team and I trust you. William handed him back his gun and the others lowered there weapons. "The Big Guy over there is Jake and this is flower over here is Amanda. The guy with blonde hair is Cody and the guy behind the monitors is David. The guy cowering behind the barricade over there is Mr. Smith from the Mayfield Messenger."

"Are the rest of the people still in the high school?"

"Yea we've been trying to get some copters here but the communications have been destroyed thanks to our police chief."

"We need to get them out of here..."

"Captain we have crowds of zombies converging on this building and id estimate there are a little over 100 out there." Said David who had turned pale. Cody who had left the room just a few minutes ago rushed back carrying shotgun.

"Captain it seems the prisoners we thought had died but not infected are banging on the door in the back." Crash!!! The front door burst open.

Walking around a mansion was one of umbrellas third top scientist. Mr King was really happy he had killed all the scientist here, infected the city, and released all his pets into the city. "I made a few adjustments to the T- virus so the zombies would go after a low frequency sound that people have trouble hearing. Hahahahahaha. And with my king and queen are able to get some of the zombies to follow them so they can kill the rest of the survivors easily." He got tired so he sat in his chair at a window overlooking the city. The bishop, rook, and knight will cause as much destruction as possible searching for survivors. He got up and went through a door to a shortcut to the factory. Upon going through he saw a former scientists and ex-girlfriend walking towards him. He smiled thinking at how lucky he is to get to kill her twice and raised is gun and fired twice. "Playing with people's lives is fun."

Authors notes: Tell me if you like it and what changes I can make so the next part can be even better. I had trouble with the crazy guy part. I plan on bringing fossil from underworld into my story tell me what you think

_Yield not to evils, but attack all the more boldly_

-Virgil

_Evil unchecked grows. Evil tolerated poisons _

_the whole system_

-Jawaharlal Nehru

_Through avarice, evil smiles: through insanity it sings_

-anonymous

_Expect nothing_

-Albert Wesker


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil or most of the things in my story

Author: Sorry I took so long to update hope you enjoy this new chapter it is longer than my previous two.

Chapter 3

Jacob was just opening the door to Rebecca's car when he was pulled to the ground and not a second later there was an explosion. He felt extreme heat above him and he looked at the car and saw that the roof was blown off. "Rebecca are you ok?" Said Jacob as he helped her up.

"Yeah im ok but my arm was cut by some shrapnel." She was holding her left arm

"Rebecca we gotta get the hell out of here." They got ten feet from the car when a creature wearing a trench coat jumped from the top of a blockbuster 100 feet away. The creature pulled out a small rocket launcher and took aim. "Shit lets split up and meet in Wal-mart." They started running around cars as zombies started busting through windows. Rockets were flying past Rebecca and when she finally made it to the entrance the firing stopped.

She looked around and at the other entrance there was an explosion. Lying on the ground was "Jacob!" She ran to him and when she got there she noticed the entrance was blocked by rubble. " Are you ok."

"Yeah do you think something like that is going to kill me." Said Jacob getting up and dusting himself off. "Do you need help bandaging that cut on your arm?"

"No im fine." Rebecca sat on one of the register counters cleaning her wound while Jacob watched the other entrance. "That was a Tyrant, those things are umbrellas worst abominations."

"Yea you mentioned that what I saw earlier was a Tyrant but that thing was totally different and using fire power like that." Jacob was starting to panic now.

"That was a special tyrant of umbrella's nemesis program that Jill and Claire had mentioned. But I fought different kinds of tyrants."

"How many of those have you fought."

"Three."

Jacob was surprised. "How powerful were those tyrants and how did you defeat them?"

"The first I fought with a guy named Bill, he's the guy I came looking for. That tyrant was a prototype and it had several major weaknesses and we brought it down with several shotgun and magnum shots. The second tyrant was much more powerful and took a rocket launcher to bring down. The third was fossil, that took bullets and a frag grenade with only few wounds and we had to trap it underground." Rebecca finished telling him about the tyrants as she finished bandaging her wounds. As she remembered her fight with the first tyrant she realized just how much she missed Billy. He saved her so many times and then they went separate ways that morning. She wished she'd told him how she felt. She was soon brought back to the present when Jacob tossed her a bottle of water from one of the refrigerators. They drank in silence.

"Damn you've gone to hell and back haven't you," said Jacob as he tossed his bottle away.

"Yeah and the only reason I survived was because I had a reason to fight and I kept a cool head . Oh yea and good friends to watch my back." Said Rebecca as she also tossed hers away.

"So why do you fight; what's your reason for fighting?" Jacob said as he looked her straight in her eyes.

"I fight to protect my friends and to bring umbrella down. I also fight so I can find the person who helped me during my first mission. What about you?"

"Earlier today I found my girlfriend. She had been bitten several times and died of blood loss. An hour later I was still sitting by her body when she got up and attacked me. I had to shoot her twice." Jacob stared at the floor for a minute.

"Jacob.." Jacob started walking to the other side of the store.

"Come on lets go we can exit through the garden and supplies."

Amanda liked to read lots of stories but she couldn't believe her eyes when a 6 to 7 foot tall creature wearing a trench coat burst through the door. Everybody started firing at the creature. Time seemed to slow down as the creature turned and walked to the nearest barricade as if it wasn't being shot at. It picked up a very scared looking Mr. Smith by the neck as he struggled to get free. She watched in horror as Blades elongated from its arm and shoved them through his abdomen and ripped him in half then through him aside. Zombies that had been spilling in started eating the gore that now covered the floor. "Get down," called Cody as he threw a grenade to the creature's feet which a few seconds later exploded.

The Explosion had caused a portion of the roof to cave in on the creature and the opening. The rubble started shifting as the creature let out a loud screech.

"David get all our weapons and ammo," shouted William as he kept his gun trained on the rubble. David was grabbing all the duffel bags and putting them on the table.

"Amanda, Jake, and William here's your M16s." They grabbed the weapons while David got the grenade launcher and gave the handgun bullets to Billy who stashed them in his own duffel bag.

They ran to the door in the back of the room and down several halls. Jake, Amanda, and Billy were at the front while William, Cody, and David watching there backs. They reached the door to the prison this brought Amanda memories from yesterday when a cop went insane.

She had been sent to get any policeman who would help them stop the corrupt police chief from getting them killed. She was just getting to the prison, which seemed really quiet considering what was happening outside when she heard laughing. Not the normal haha laughing but the type of laughing that sends a chill down your spine. When she opened the door, she saw a cop standing over five of his comrades who were on the floor dead and there was blood every where. When the cop saw her he smiled put his gun to his head, and shot himself. That moment played over and over in her mind. She was normally the talkative type, but when she saw that she rarely talked at all anymore. Not that she didn't want to but she couldn't think of what to say anymore. When they inspected the room they saw that all the prisoners were dead and they didn't know if he had shot them or just went insane when he went in there to see what happened.

The door was hit by something and they readied there weapons. Jake kicked the door open and started firing with Amanda and Billy's help sending five Zombies down. They searched the area and found all the cells had zombies hitting the bars with bloody stumps for hands. The place reeked like a butcher shop with no power for a month. "Its all clear but it smells worst than shit in here," called Jake as he reloaded his handgun. There was an explosion and William, David, and Cody came running in the room.

"Mr. Big is coming and we hit him with an incendiary the place is now on fire we need to leave now," said David as there was a loud screech. They got to the emergency exit knocked it down

Mr. King had finally made it to the control room taking several secret passages to avoid all the dangers that now lurked in the mansion. The control room had 10 monitors that were linked to most of the cameras in the city due to his hacking a few days prior. He wanted to watch as the people suffered and died all thanks to him. He smiled to himself as he thought about those peoples suffering.

He turned one of the monitors to the police station which was burning. "The survivors last stronghold has finally fallen." He had sent his knight to destroy it, but the tyrant had been driven back by the S.T.A.R.S. The thought of his knight being driven back angered him and he ripped the files he had been holding.

To quell his anger, he pulled up a video of the Bravos being annihilated by zombies over running them. He paused the video and zoomed in on there faces seeing the looks of horror and wondering what there last thoughts must have been. They were probably cursing Tim there chief of police who wouldn't listen to anybody and was worsening the situation for them. He pulled up another video; one of the chief not letting the survivors get out of the city, then another sending all the cops to there deaths by blockading several escape routes. Then he pulled up a video of him being killed by his knight.

Then something on one of the other monitors caught his eye an he turned to see a S.T.A.R.S member with a lady walking out of Wal-mart towards Big Lots. He thought he saw the woman before he zoomed and searched her picture. The Umbrella mainframe brought up a file on a Rebecca Chambers of S.T.A.R.S Bravo team Raccoon City. Her file said she had been one of the survivors of the mansion incident and she had been one of the rogue S.T.A.R.S to infiltrated Caliban Cove. Umbrella suspects she also infiltrated the planet and HQ in Paris but it was unconfirmed. "Well it seems one of Umbrellas pests has joined my game of death." Her being here might attract more guests to this game of his. Then he remembered, she and the alpha were heading right for a surprise. He started recording them so he could watch their deaths as many times as he wished.

Rebecca and Jacob made it through the gardening area only having to kill 2 zombies. When they got outside they noticed that over 30 zombies were in the parking lot. The air stunk of blood and decay so badly that Rebecca almost got sick. Wal-mart had smelled pretty bad but the air was being circulated unlike the hot air outside. She looked at Jacob who had turned pale. They kept on moving without talking afraid they might get sick.

When they got to Big Lots right across the street they found the area empty. Most of the cars there had broken windows like something broke out but not a zombie in sight, even the air was cleaner. "Weird aren't there supposed to be zombies here?" Said Rebecca looking in the nearest car.

"Yeah but I wouldn't complain." Jacob went and looked in Big Lots and a panicked look crossed his face as he started running over to Rebecca. "We gotta leave now!!" When she saw the look on his face she didn't need to be told twice. They started running toward the grocery next door while Jacob hoped what he saw didn't see him. They got twenty feet when there was an explosion with glass and chunks of wall going everywhere.

End chapter 3

OC Time (Also known as comic relief time and have my friends who the OCs are based off of give there thoughts.)

Author: Welcome Everybody and thank you for reading the 3rd chapter of Umbrellas Final Fall. I've decided to host OC time to talk to my OC's. Here with me today is David, Amanda, and Cody.

Amanda: Hi

David: Hi

Cody: Hi

Crowd applauds

Cody: Hey Author if your going to kill me let me go out fighting with a Masamune or some type of katana.

Author: No

Cody: Please.

Author: No!

Cody: What about a big hunting knife?

Author: Let me think...No!!! Moving on, I would like to thank Amanda (also known as bunny girl on for helping me with making a few corrections.

Amanda: Im glad I could help.

David: So why did you kill off Mr Smith.

Author: I hated him so he had to go.

David: Why do you hate him.

Author: He's annoying

Cody: I want a Katana

David: Shut up

Cody: At least they've shown your point of view.

David and Cody start fighting which Amanda soon gets involved with.

Author: Im changing the title of this to Kill OC Time

The End

Authors notes: Hoped you liked it please review. Tell me what you liked and how I can improve on my story.

_The children of evil are surely insane._

_-Judith Moriae_

_There are a thousand hacking at the branches of evil_

_to one striking at the root._

_-Henry David Thoreau_

_Hunger for power is evil's true root._

_-Judith Moriae_

_Obedience breeds Discipline. Discipline breed Unity. _

_Unity breeds Power. Power is life._

_-James Marcus _


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

1Im sorry for not updating sooner. School and concert Band is driving me nuts. I would also like to thank Temporal Knight for the suggestion of lines and also thank everybody for the reviews. Soon I will make grammatical changes to all my chapters and add details. ( please tell me how I did on Trent.) I may take a little while to update sorry. Now before the reader kills me here's my story.

Disclaimer: need I say it you know I don't own it so don't sue.

Chapter 4

In a small house in Missouri waited the rogue S.T.A.R.S. Chris, Barry, and John were sitting in the small kitchen looking over a map of the Kentucky area discussing how they should enter Mayfield. Jill and Claire were in the living room scanning the internet trying to get in contact with the city but no luck. David and Leon were on lookout in case Umbrella found their location. "Jill have you contacted the city?" Asked John who was getting a little anxious now that they hadn't heard from Rebecca in almost 3 hours.

"No we cant get in contact with the city and every other area in the region has been told that there were riots breaking out before communications were cut. It also seems Umbrella must be bribing many of the government officials in the area so nobody is aloud in the county." Said Jill who looked like she was going to fall asleep. They hadn't been able to rest since the failures in Europe. Umbrella was now more determined than ever to catch them since the destruction of Rockfort island and their Antarctic base.

"We need to go get her now there's been another outbreak." John said standing up.

"We need to first come up with a plan besides you and me both know Rebecca can handle herself." Said Chris with Barry nodding in agreement..

"John I know your worried about her but were giving her another hour before we go there." Said

Barry who got two drinks and tossed one to John. John sat back down because he knew they were right but he hoped Rebecca was ok.

Chris went into the livingroom room carrying 2 drinks. "Claire, Jill I brought you some drinks you'll need to rest were leaving in an hour."

"Thanks Chris your Right me and Claire were just thinking about getting some rest..."

"Everybody we have company it's a S.T.A.R.S helicopter." Shouted Leon as there was a low humming coming from outside. Everybody was up with there weapons before he even finished talking. The Helicopter Set down right in front of the house. Only one person got off and walked up and knocked on there door. Leon opened the door and was surprised to see the ever enigmatic Trent. He was smiling even though there were seven guns pointed at.

"Mind if I come in." He said it more as a statement than a question. Everybody was confused.

"Sure," said Leon letting him pass while he looked to make sure nobody else was following.

"Why are you here." Said John angrily as he stepped forward trying to intimidate him. He still hadn't forgiven him for sending them on the disastrous mission in Caliban cove and the pain in the ass mission to the planet.

"I come bearing good and bad news." Said Trent with his all knowing smile. He always looked like he was laughing at something nobody else knew about making him even more enigmatic. None of the S.T.A.R.S knew anything about him but he had helped them so they trusted him but were still cautious. They lowered there weapons but didn't put them away.

"What's the bad news." Said John but he thought he knew.

"There has been another T-virus Outbreak in Mayfield and from a report I got Rebecca Chambers is there." When Trent finished talking there was an uneasy silence that was soon broken by Chris.

"Well Trent thanks for the news were going to head there to get Rebecca."

"The good news is Umbrella is losing control of the government officials." Trent Said ignoring Chris completely. "The S.T.A.R.S. In Paducah Just North of Mayfield know Umbrella is responsible and the police wouldn't take bribes and arrested Umbrella officials. The S.T.A.R.S teams are going in and when I told them you'll would want to help, they said they'd gladly except." Everybody was Surprised .

"Are you sure we can trust these people?" Said Chris still looking unsure.

"Yes and the copter is waiting, get everything you need and were leaving." Trent turned and left.

"I still don't trust him." Said John crossing his arms.

"Neither do I but he's helped us so much why would he betray us now." Chris picked up a duffel bag. "I think we should get their help so we can rescue Rebecca.. All in favor say I."

"I" Everybody but john agreed. Everybody looked at him.

"Fine Ill go."

Cory the Alpha teams transport specialist was walking through the Graves County high school looking for survivors "Some safe house." The place was a blood bath. Him and a few policeman had escorted the last survivors here and they barred the doors. They told the survivors to keep the doors closed while they secured the rest of the school.

He had just finished checking what he thought was a band or orchestra room when he heard lots of screaming. When he ran to the main hall their was blood everywhere and zombies were eating the survivors. The cops also ran in and they started fighting off the zombies but they were soon overwhelmed. The cops were dead and he destroyed almost all the zombies that came in. He found one of the survivors who was hurt really badly. The person had told him that a lady saw her child among the zombies and opened the door trying to save him. The person soon died of blood loss. He decided to shoot the person in the head before he turned into one of those monsters.

After searching much of the school he broke into the library and took one of the laptops. He started looking through the city records for any transportation. He found a privately owned copter and he printed off a map to it. He was just leaving the library when he heard a scream coming from the direction of the Ag classes.

Here he was sweeping the hall with his gun hoping whoever screamed was ok. He was just walking down the hall when the door to the girls bathroom 20ft behind him opened slowly. In his hurry to find who had screamed he hadn't checked that bathroom thoroughly enough. Now a creature with no eyes and its brain showing like he was turned inside out had blocked his exit. He started firing but the creature moved quickly dodging all his shots. It had a long tongue that snaked out of its mouth and rapped around his neck lightning fast. His gun was just clicking now he was out of bullets. "No get away no noo!!!!" The creature started ripping at him and his screams fell on dead ears.

Out of the rubble of the Big Lots store came a giant Spider about the size of a monster truck.. "Holy shit, Rebecca here's my gun." Jacob tosses Rebecca his handgun. "Take out his legs ill shoot his head. Rebecca started firing both guns at the spiders legs while Jacob unload five shells into its head. The spider reared back and slammed the ground knocking them both off there started spitting yellow gunk at them at them. They dodged it and kept firing and soon all the spiders legs were no longer usable. The spider screamed one last screech and died. "All I can say is im going to hate spiders for a long time, and that thing must have had one hell of an amount of steroids." Jacob said looking around the spider into the store.

"The spider was injected with a massive amount of T-virus. We encountered one this big in the mansion where there was the first T-virus spill." Rebecca examined a pool liquid that the spider had spit and it had already melted a hole in the ground an inch deep. Jacob came back from the store looking paler than he had after killing the spider.

"Do you know what that spider was spider was spitting at us?"

"I think it was a concentrated form of hydrochloric acid combined with a potent form of its venom but I need to test it to make sure." Jacob gave her a look she was used to getting when she graduated college at age 18. "What was in the store."

"The store is full of bodies all wrapped in web. We need to keep moving."

Mr King had cracked the monitor showing the girl and the boy walking away from his dead pet. He couldn't believe they killed his pet. He had wanted to watch there agonizing deaths. After about a minute he calmed down. "Hahaha I wont have to wait long they will die soon enough one way or another." He got up and went over to one of the main computers, typed in his ID and released a few locks. On the other side of the mansion 10 very hungry hunters were released.

Outside the police station they were in front of the bank. The building was on fire in several areas, the incendiary had done a better job than they thought. Billy turned to Cody who was pulling out ammo for his shotgun. "Why do you have incendiaries that powerful?"

"A few years back we had this cult of psychos and the only way to get them out of there hideout was something powerful like that."

"Im sorry to interrupt your conversation but we can talk later, right now we have to go through about a hundred zombies." Said William. They all had reloaded there weapons and now they had to walk around to the front where all the zombies were. Because all there other exits were blocked thanks to their _"Chief"_.

Jake was ready to take on any number of zombies but as they neared the front of the building he saw something that froze him solid. He saw his former team members stumbling towards him with pieces of there flesh missing. Time seemed to slow down and he remembered the day before when hell broke lose in this peaceful little city.

It was about 12oclock and Jake was just finished reading the reports of mobs of people attacking and biting people when Andrew walked into his office. Andrew was in his mid 20's and was second in command of Bravo team. "Our genius of a chief has ordered all the streets and passages into the court square blocked except for one." He through a map onto his desk showing the city.

"What are all these other areas?"

"Oh sorry he's also blocking a few other streets to keep the mobs at bay."Andrew sat down across from him and pulled out a notepad and a highlighter and started marking on the map. "Here's what we know these attacks started at about 2AM this morning and then chaos erupted downtown at Wal-mart. The strangest thing is at 10PM last night all the main roads in the county were closed stopping all travel in and out, and the back roads would have been closed but that would to much strain on the police." Andrew finished marking on the map and stood up and walked over to look outside.

"What does David think about this?"

"He became really suspicious and went to talk to the chief." Andrew walked back over to the desk. "We all suspect that something's up and William told Amanda to do a little investigating on our chief." Andrew whispered so low that Jake had a hard time hearing him. There was a knock at the door. Andrew went and opened the door and was surprised to see the chief.

He walked in the room looking confident as he always does. "Jake I want Bravo team prepared to go within half an hour, there's a mob of over a hundred attacking the residential area on Pryor St and we've blocked the area off."

"What about Alpha team?"

"They will be here with the police deciding on the next course of action." Tim handed Jake a file then walked out of the room before he could protest. Like he would, he may have hated the man and disagreed with his plan but he was his boss.

"Andrew tell the rest of the team that at 12:15 were having a meeting and im going to have a little chat with William." Andrew left the room looking a little angry. Jake understood the anger, he felt it to but if he disagreed with the chief he cold lose his job and this was his life. He walked out and found William buying a drink right down the hall. "The man I was looking for."

"I know what your going to say, what is the police chief thinking." He picked up his drink "David tried telling him that the blockades in most of the areas is just going to hinder our forces."

"How did he respond."

"I know what im doing so stop questioning my methods and he kicked him out of his office." At this Jake got a little madder.

"So during this rescue mission we could be trapped. Why would he make the conditions this dangerous during a rescue mission." Jake's anger was rising he couldn't believe the chief wasn't listening to there tactician.

"Don't worry if me and the other Alphas smell any trouble at all we will pull you out and then charge the chief with negligence and then take this our own hands."

"Thanks man, I got to go brief the Bravos on our mission." They shook hands and Jake went to there main office. The rest of the Bravo were already there. Josh, he was there scout and information gatherer. Jake didn't know him very well he had only been there for a bout two months. Sydney, she was the blonde bombshell in her early 20's. _Most of the males in the S.T.A.R.S. feared her. She had lost her temper with a 16 year old guy earlier that year who was messing with her 6 year old brother. She took a bat and gave him the old nut cruncher from behind. The guy had kept tripping her brother and calling him names at one of the county picnics. Well unlucky for him S.T.A.R.S. was playing Baseball against the M.P.D. _She was also known as the cowgirl of the group and like Amanda she had a very bubbly personality. Clint, he was the newest member to Bravo so he new very little about the guy. He had only just transferred there 1 week ago from Murray. He had over a year experience there so he was a great addition to the team.

He stood at the front of the room and everybody went silent. "Everybody we are going on a search and rescue mission in 15 minutes." He motioned to turn off the lights and a map was projected onto a dry erase board. "15 minutes ago Pryor St was blocked off with the mobs trapped there but so are civilians. We will be working with police on this mission and the chief doesn't want us using heavy weapons so we will be using tear gas and hand guns.

Any questions?"

End Chapter 4

Sorry I ended it during a flashback and now its OC Time

Crowd applauds cheers and gives the Author the bird.

Author: Thank you everybody, welcome to the second OC Time but today our OC's are "late." So today we have a character prominent in RE0 - RECV, Itchy and Tasty.

The Crowd Applauds again and there is scraping noises.

Itchy: uuuuhhhhhh... He moans in hunger

Author: So itchy how do you like being a prominent character in the RE series.

Itchy: uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh...

Author: Okay. How does it feel to be shot at by the protagonists.

Itchy: uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh... He starts walking towards the Author

Author: Well Itchy... Itchy!!! Down, Down boy, I said down!!! There is an Explosion and itchy lays on the ground with no head. The Author is holding a 50 cal Hand cannon which is smoking.

Well that's it for today, join us next time for OC Time

Authors Notes: Well I hope you liked my story, please review.

_Evil events from evil causes spring._

_-Aristophanes_

_The world is a dangerous place, not because of those _

_who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing._

_-Albert Einstein_

_I believe our Heavenly Father invented man because he was disappointed in the monkey.  
- Mark Twain _

_Its coming for us, for the S.T.A.R.S._

_-Brad Vickers_


End file.
